Love me my enemy
by rynhel
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are mortal enemies. They totally hated each other, To Gajeel , Levy is the biggest midget threat to his image. So he makes sure to ruins her everyday life, they always fight with each other, the whole crazy guild even make bets and score of their little fights. So Panther Lily suggests Gajeel to make Levy fall for him. the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Love me my Enemy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, but I love to make some fiction about it.**

**Summary:**

**Levy and Gajeel are mortal enemies. They total hate each other, To Gajeel , Levy is the biggest midget threat to his image. So he makes sure to ruin her day everyday of her life. Every day they always fight each other, the whole crazy guild even make bets and score of their little fights. So Panther Lily suggests Gajeel to make Levy fall for him. But Jet and Droy heard that and they told it to Levy. So Levy planed a counter attacked. She will make him fall for him first.**

**A/N: **

**A new story, yey! Thank you to all that read the dragon slayer's in heat. Thank you very much. So I present to you my new story. Hope you like this! Sorry for my wrong grammar.**

It all started one night, Levy walked inside the guild, carried a very heavy book. Then Gajeel bumped her. The book fell down in the ground, vain pops out of Levy's head. Levy looked at Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel snapped at her.

She just so tired from a mission and from carrying a very heavy book. She said.

"Oh nothing, I just want say you really a BAKA" she bended down and picked her book up. When she stands up she saw how Gajeel looked and checked at her behind! Levy blush the nerved of this guy! He even smirked at her! She got angry, she threw the book at him, and kicked him in his ehem... you know.

"Aww, My future"

"That's what you get from being a pervert!" Levy picked her book and walked away,

"I think I'm going to die..." he held his groin "Aww..."

Lily walked in and helps Gajeel.

Funny thing is no body in the guild said anything about what Levy did.

After a week...

"Hey Gajeel" Lily called him.

But he is looking at a certain book worm of Fairy Tail, she is currently researching about her mission and decoding a rune magic. Gajeel is thinking how to get even to her. Because of what she did to him almost everyone in the guild take him easy, specially that Salamander! He remembered that day.

_Flash back:_

"_Gya hahahahahahaha, you're a wimp metal face! You just been beaten by s girl! And she's Levy!" and Natsu laughed again and again. He even tapped on the table and held to his stomach and he fell down still laughing. It made Gajeel very mad. And that's how the braw started._

_End of flashback._

"Gajeel" As Lily stands up in the table and blocked his sight. Gajeel looked at him.

"If you really like her why not tell her what you feel?" Lily said again.

"What are you talking about cat?" Gajeel asked. He even gave him a confused look.

"That script mage girl, you lllike her" As Lily rolled his tongue.

"Stop hanging around Salamander's cat his stupidity is rubbing on you" Gajeel said.

"Oh come on, you don't have to deny it to me." As Lily teased Gajeel .

"Tch. I'm thinking how to revenge to her"

"Revenge? Yeah right" he is not convinced.

"Watch me" Gajeel stood up and approached Levy, he annoyed her until she decided to walked away and went out of the guild.

Mira looked at the two nakama. She start to score them. For now Gajeel 1 point and Levy 0 point!

**A brr! Tut tu tut rut tut tut up next! Can Levy and Gajeel know about Mira's scheme? And would Levy get even to Gajeel?**

**Ahhh. How was it? Hehe I know it's not that long again but I'm trying hehe.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gajeel Baka.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the creator of this anime and Manga .**

**A/n: ohayo minna-san! And konbanwa to the other side of the world! Also konichiwa! Hahahaha. Daijoubu ne? Atashi wa genki desu! Ahhhh, sorry I'm just still groggy, hehehehehe.**

"You totally annoyed the hell out of her" Lily said to Gajeel.

"Yeah, effective right?" and he laugh." Since the day she humiliated me I promise to ruin her everyday life. Gihihihihih"

Lily sighed. "Whatever,"

"Gajeel! You baka! Kirai! Kirai! Baka, baka! Uh!" Levy cursed as she is very angry, Gajeel annoyed her again. He totally ruined her day! ( Gajeel you stupid, I hate you , I hate you, stupid, stupid)

Levy needed money for a new book that going to be release once! And Gajeel purposely has beaten Jet and Droy in the brawl making them not capable of doing a job! And he even teased her!

"Poor bookworm doesn't have a budget to buy the ne book".

Grr. Out of frustration she stepped on his foot hard! And she walked away. _I'll get even to you devil incarnated Gajeel! _Levy told herself.

Levy walked inside the guild. She saw him looked at her direction; she pretended she didn't noticed him. She wore blue tank top and a min her skirt. She knows she doesn't have a nice big chest sized but she have some other asset!

"Wow, Levy-chan! Nice get up!" Lucy greeted her. As she stand beside her reading table, Lucy is with Natsu .

"Yeah? Thanks!"

"It suit you. You look cute yet sexy."

"Hunm" as Natsu looked at her from head to toe."Yeah, that look good on you" he said. As some other member greeted and complimented her. Mostly guy member did.

Then Levy sat down to her table, as she started to read she heard Gajeel's voice.

"Tch. Doesn't suits her" Levy looked at his direction, but he is facing back at her. He is talking to Lily, Levy flushed. Are they talking about her? And that day Gajeel never approached her, he stand up not and went to the board mission without glancing at her. She doesn't understand why she felt frustrated that day. "Haay" as she went back from reanding.

Gajeel saw her walked inside the guild, with her new outfit. He knew that she pretended she didn't notice, as Lucy approached her and compliment her getup also Natsu. He couldn't understand why he felt mad as Natsu complimented her, also their other nakama. He stood up and faced the other direction. Lily returned to their table.

"Why the long face?" Lily asked him.

"Nothing shut up."

"Wow Levy has a change her image"

" Tch .Doesn't suit her"

"I disagreed, it show her cuteness. Oh are you somewhat jealous?"

"Shut up, let's go take a mission."

As Gajeel stand up and went to the mission board. Lily smirked. Really his partner is jealous. And knows it pissed the hell out of Gajeel when other guy's looked at Levy.

Lily then approached the silver white hair bar maid, who is scoring Levy and Gajeel's little fights.

"What do you think? Who will win their fight?"Lily asked Mira.

"Hmmm,,, Levy is ahead of him." Mira smiled to the exceed.

Gajeel approached them; he put the poster and records it to Mira.

"AAAAhhh... Levy looks cute in her outfit today ne?"Cana said as she looked at Gajeel.

"Tch"

"Why Gajeel, you don't like that skirt fits on her backside?"

"Tch. You're drunk" as Gajeel starts to walk away.

"Yup, he likes it" Cana said.

"I heard that, Lily let's go we'll be late!" as they walked to the guild.

"Aren't you saying goodbye to her?" Lily asked.

"Why should I?" He snapped at him.

"because you lllike her."

"Shut up cat!" as they went out of the guild.

**Awww. I'm still sleepy. thank you for reading!**

** Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealous Levy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; this is Hiro Mashima's manga and anime.**

**A/N: Thank you to Az-Sticker and AngelKnightKaoru for their reviews! You know every review make the writer eager to do his and her work? So Every review count, hehe, and also to those who just read story, thank you. AngelKnightKaoru yeah, I was wrong there, hehe my bad, hehe thank you.**

Summary:

Levy. Are you somewhat jealous?

After a week:

Levy looked at Gajeel's table, Shadow Gear just came from a mission and she went to the guild to research an ancient rune magic. Levy is somewhat puzzled; she stood up and went to the bar counter.

"Hi minna Ohayo" Levy greeted them.(everyone good morning)

"Oh okairi ne' Levy-chan ohayo!" the girl's greeted her back in union.(welcome back Levy-chan good morning)

Levy just smiled and sweat drop. She sat down in a stool beside Lucy, and ordered a drink to Mira.

"Say Mira-san, who's that scary girl with Gajeel and Lily?" Lucy asked. Exactly Levy pretend to not interested, but she is. Her ear perked up.

"Oh, that was Diamond, she looks scary but she's nice, they met her in their last mission." Mira answered.

"She said she want's to be Gajeel-san apprentice kina-"Kinana said.

"You know if you would ask me," Cana said "I think that girl fell for him."

Lissana who is drinking some juice blew it.

Erza eating her strawberry cake chocked. She tapped her chest.

"Kyaaah,Erza-san!"Lucy handed her a juice.

"Ahhh. Thank you." as Erza said.

Levy's ear got red. Did she hear it right?

"Cana-san. Do not say anything drastic as that," Mira wiped the spill in the counter.

"Huh? Isn't it that obvious? Look who she admired him." Cana said and pointed Gajeel's table.

They looked at Gajeel's direction.

Gajeel is pissed, this girl is impossible; he already told her do not followed him! _Arg..._

He's having a head ache, and the whole guild is no used. He hated attention!

"Lily-sama who is Gajeel-sama's girl here?" Diamond asked. She looked like a rebel type, has piecing her lip and eye brows with dark heavy makeup.

"Girl? You mean his special girl? That would be Levy Mac Garden." He pointed the bar counter direction.

"Shut up cat!"Gajeel said.

"Oh, that blue hair girl with a cute outfit over the counter?" Diamond asked.

"Yup,"Lily answered.

Gajeel form an vain in his head,

"Opposite really attract" Diamond stated.

"What do you mean by that woman?" Gajeel growled.

"Nothing Gajeel-sama, when will you teach me the secret art of piercing?" Diamond said.

"Tch, I told you I never share my knowledge to anybody" Gajeel said.

"Oh come on Gajeel be kind to your fan," Lily teased.

"HMP" Gajeel turned around, he blushed!

That makes the exceed laughed.

"They looked that their having fun" Cana stated.

Lucy elbowed her.

"What?" Cana asked.

Levy just stared and said "Yeah and they look good together, oh my, my juice is empty. Back to work. Bye girls" Levy stood up and went to her table.

"Levy-chan" Lucy just said.

When Levy sat down to her table.

"Doekkittteru" Happy pop's out of somewhere.

Levy jumped out. "Happy! You scared me! And no I don't"

"You're jealous" Happy teased.

"No, I-I'm not" Levy denied but she blushed. Happy put his paws in his mouth and looked at her mischievously.

"Happy you're disturbing me." Levy said as she gets back her work again.

"Fine" and the blue exceed flew and went to his partner.

Gajeel is in a very bad mood. Levy is not wearing a mini skirt, but in very tight jeans and her bikini top. Her dog's are not the only one around her now, that old man Wakaba greeted her, when she entered the guild, and Warren who carried her books.

"Thank you Warren," Levy smiled.

"Don't mention it, where do I put this?"

"Just there" she smiled again.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he drinks his booze.

Diamond gave up on Gajeel because he really did teach her anything.

The girls of Fairy tail sighed...

Gajeel and Levy are oblivious to each other feeling's.

"Who do you think will notice it first to them?" Lissana asked.

"I think Levy-san knew about her, but Gajeel is... I don't know" Mira said.

"Yeah, he's so dense." Lucy said

"All dragon slayers are so dense don't they?" Mira asked.

"Yeah" all agreed.

"Say Lucy-san how about you and Natsu?" Lissana asked.

"Ehhh? His idiot as usual" Lucy blushed.

"His idiot right but his you're idiot"

"Yeah" Lucy admitted.

"Hey SALAMANDER LET'S FIGHT!"Gajeel shouted.

"BRING IT ALL TIN CAN!"Natsu said.

The girls just sighed... Dragon slayers are all idiots.

**End of Chapter three! Thank you for reading! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold war.**

**Dislaimer: Hiro Mashima. You Lifreid shipper? (lissana and freid). He owns the Fairy tail.**

**A/N: Helloooooo! Hehehe. Thank you everyone who read my story. I got some typos in my previous work. Hehe. My bad. Ah I forgot about Wendy,haha. In my research it said that female dragon's are really intelligent than male ones. Hehe I want to Include RoWen here. Har har. What do you think? No? Okay, I will hehehehe. Ahhh, hahahaha the latest episode of Fairy Tail is freaking funny! Gray and Sugar boy! Hahahahahahahaha. Whoooh! And Gray really has goose bump hak hak hak. I. Cant. stop. Laughing! Okay, okay, I'll stop.**

**Summary:**

**Levy: Hmp.**

**Gajeel: Tch.**

It's been days since it started. Levy and Gajeel are throwing cold shoulder to each other.

"Looks like they're not really made to be a couple kina-" Kinana said, she is at the bar with Mira .

Then Mira's aura change. "No, I believe there is hope."

To the guy's corner:

"You know sometime's Mira scares me" Gray said.

"Yeah, her determination is unusual right?" Max said.

"She's weird" they said in sync.

They received a glare from Mira from the counter.

"She heard us?" the two boys have gulped.

Sweat drop to other guy's.

Then Macao noticed his son, his smiles came back when his Natsu-nii and other's came back. But Romeo seems not acting normal...

"What's the matter child?" Macao asked his son.

"Um, nothing oto-chan" Romeo denied.

"Oh come on, I'm your Father I know something's bothering you."

Romeo sighed. Then smiled. "No Oto-chan nothing really..."

The guild door open. Natsu Lucy and Happy with Wendy and Charle entered the guild. Macao noticed the twinkle in Romeo's eyes as he looked to a certain Sky dragon slayer. Romeo noticed his father's gazed he blushed and divert his gazed to other.

"I-I'll greet Natsu-nii" He stood up. "NATSU-NII! OKAIRI!" Romeo shouted.

"TADAIMA!" Natsu shouted.

He started a fight again.

"Wakaba..." Macao said. Then he sniffed.

"What's the matter to you?" Wakaba asked.

"My son is finally grown up." Macao cried a river.

"Huh?" the confused Wakaba said.

Sweat drop.

Then the brawled caught them.

To Gajeel's table:

"You miss your fan?" Lily asked.

"Why the hell I would be?"

"Oh,, that mean you miss your love."

Gajeel choked in his iron meal.

"Damn Cat! Where are you picking up your words?" He said.

"From a book Levy lend me" Lily said.

"STOP hanging to much with her"

"Why you are jealous?"

"Not I'm not!" but Gajeel is in bad mood he decided to joined the brawl

**Hahahahaha, hoooooh thats all for now!**

**Thank you for your time reading my fic. (Bow) I know it's crappy sorry.**

**Review**?


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep over Gajeel.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Summary:

Levy pouted, she unconsciously stumped her feet, and she puffed her cheek. The girls knew why. Yesterday, Diamond Gajeel's Fan came back more determined to be Gajeel apprentice in the secret art of piercing. And worst she do not wear her heavy make up! And she's beautiful. And stupid Gajeel seems to be interested to her.

"Anno... Levy-chan" Jet started.

"What?" Levy snapped at them,

Jet and Droy shrieked.

Even she was shocked of what she did."I'm sorry, guys I'm not feeling well" she smile as she massaged her head.

"Then you better go home now..." Jet said.

"Yeah, Levy-chan it's already night. You better rest." Droy said.

"Okay, thank you"

And she went out of the guild.

Levy entered her room. She went to the bathroom with the girls. She felt refreshed. Then Levy heard a noise from her bedroom, a broken glass window. Who the hell would intrude n FAIRY HILLS? That person must be crazy or doesn't want to live anymore. Levy listened carefully.

Gajeel jumped up in the window, the one that has the strong smell of books. Gajeel broke the window glass and entered the room. _Huh? It's empty_ Gajeel wondered to himself. He looked around the room. There is a small bed, a small Japanese table and a cabinet._ Weird I thought she's here because I smelled her._ Well he's inside her room, everything here smelled like her.

Levy pressed her ear on the adjustment door she listened carefully. The intruder is seems quiet.

"Solid script Magic: Iron pipe" Levy whispered. Then she peeps at the keyhole. She couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Ichi...Ni...San...Shi..." Levy counted. Then she opened the door.

"Shit shrimp! You freak me out!" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel? WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN HERE?," Levy shouted.

"Shh... be quiet,you'll wake the other's up" as Gajeel covered her mouth.

"Ummm" she hit him in the arm.

"I'll release you but don't shout okay?"

Levy nodded.

Gajeel released her.

"aahh,"*pant*pant*"What are you doing here?" she asked after she catches her breath.

"Well I need a place to hide" he said.

"Hide? Why? And to whom?" She asked.

"The woman who wanted to be my apprentice,"

"Why? I thought you like her?"

"Where did you get that idea? She's crazy. She followed me everywhere, and irritates the hell out of me."

"Oh really?" Levy gave him a unconvinced look.

But before he could answered a loud knock from the other room heard.

"Levy? Are you alright? This is Erza"

Levy panicked. _Oh no! Erza will punish me!_

"relax" Gajeel mouthed.

"Ahh,Erza-san wait ," She mouthed to Gajeel "Hide"

Then she went out of her bed room and went out of her door.

" Erza-san, Why?"She smiled nervously.

"What took you so long? And why are you sweating?" Erza asked.

"Ahhmm... Anno ne ,I'm cleaning my room" She occupy two room's one that is her mini library and her bed room.

"This time of the night?"

Levy sweats more. "uunn"

"I heard you shout a while ago, what happened?"

"Ahh, I saw a cockroach! Yeah, that's also the reason I'm cleaning."

"That's why you holding a pipe?" Erza noticed.

"Hai"_why I still has this?_" No worries I already killed the cockroach.

"Okay, I'll go now, good night"

"Yeah good night" She waved to her.

"why I'm I holding you?" she talked to the pipe when Erza came back.

"Ah, Levy"

"h-Hai"

"I'll barrow some of your books tomorrow okay?"

"Okay... "

"Thank you. Goodnight again..."

Levy sighed in relief.

Then she went inside her room.

Gajeel is still inside her room. He's doing exercise routine?

"Gi hi cockroach eh? Lame?" Gajeel said.

"Shut up"

"You learn to many words from me shrimp" hen Gajeel stood up. His eyes set on the Iron pipe she is holding.

"Um shrimp?"

"Yeah?"

Gajeel stomach growled.

"Here you go" Levy handed him the pipe.

"Gi hi" Gajeel laughed as he took and munched it.

"That was a close call you know if Erza caught you here she will punish both of us"

"Don't worry I never intend to get caught," and he munched the other haft of the Iron.

_Weird, it's fascinating to watch him eat the iron that I made._ Then Levy mentally slapped her self.

"By the way are you planning to stay here?"She asked.

"Yeah, I'll train here"

"Train?"

"Wanna join me?"

"Hah, you can't decide that on your own. What if Erza come back?"

"You worry too much shrimp"

"Fine, just don't disturb me" Levy lay in her bed.

_What Levy you letting him here?_ A voiced from her inner self said_._

_Are you crazy?_

_Why not? _Another voiced asked.

_Lu-chan always with let Natsu-san in her room._ She reasoned out.

_Well you have a point there, but what if he?_

_That's impossible he's not like that._

_Yeah? How about that time when you kicked his balls?"_

_Hah! That teaches him a lesson._

Her thought s is cut by a snore. "Huh?"

Levy sat up and saw that Gajeel is already sleeping in the floor.

He doesn't look comfortable, she stood up and took the extra comforter and put it to Gajeel. Then she went to sleep.

Gajeel is woken by the sunlight. He looked around everything is unfamiliar. The he saw the comforter, he doesn't remember using one last night. He smiled. Then looked at the still sleeping Levy. _she sleep like a child._ Then Gajeel sensed Erza's scent in the air!

_Shit! _ He cursed himself. Then he jumped out of the window.

Ahhhh... I'm sleepy... hehe... thank you for reading...

Review?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyaaah! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I'm super late to update, I'm suffering a writer's block, but I wrote some in my notebook story, this is going to be short one. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belong's to Hiro Mashima-san. **

**Previously in my story:**

**Gajeel is woken by the sunlight. He looked around everything is unfamiliar. The he saw the comforter, he doesn't remember using one last night. He smiled. Then Gajeel looked at the sleeping Levy. **_**she sleep like a child.**_** Then Gajeel sensed Erza's scent in the air!**

_**Shit! **_** He cursed himself. Then he jumped out of the window.**

**(Run Gajeel ! run!)**

**Gajeel: Shut up!**

**Levy is blushing...**

"Wendy said she pick up Gajeel's scent" Charla said.

Mira and the other are gasped.

"Inside here?"Erza asked.

Guy's are forbidden inside the Fairy Hills.

"Um," the young dragon slayer nodded.

"That's punishable! No man is allowed in our dorm!" Erza said."Where is it?"

Wendy pointed the side of Levy's room. Also Juvia, Ever and Laki is on that direction.

"Gajeel-kun is not in Juvia's room only Gray-sama is allowed there" Juvia said.

"In my room too, I don't like guys with piercing in their body." Ever said.

"Wait Levy isn't here yet!"Mira squeaked (she's just too happy)

"Then its Levy's room" Erza said "Let's go".

Erza walked fast and knocked hard in Levy's door.

Levy's is awoken by the loud knock.

She rubbed her eyes and went to answer the door.

"Huh? Erza-san, Ohayo" she said.

"Is Gajeel in here?" She asked.

Levy's whole system is awoken by that question. She knew she can't lie.

Levy blushed and nodded.

She heard the girls squeaked in the back of Erza.

"Are you to dating now?" Mira asked.

"Did something happen last night?" Ever asked.

"No! And ofcoures not!" Levy said.

"What did he do here then?" Erza asked in her serious tone.

"He just slept over here" Levy answered.

"So the cockroach last night..."Erza said.

Levy bit her lips.

"You know what this means right? You disobeyed the rule in our guild. You'll be punish, For two month's you're in charge in the dish washing " Eraza declaired

"Two months?" Levy sai

"Any objection?" Erza said.

"Nande monae ne" she said

"Good"

_Gajeel this is your entire fault! If I see you I'll hit you hard!_

That day Levy did hit Gajeel hard.

To the girls' side:

"Aww they are back to normal kina-" Kinana said.

"Yeah but I want progress" Mira said. She then smiled evilly. Making Kinana nervous.

And that's all folks...

**I'm so burned out. Hahahahaha I'm sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no update! Sorry for my late update minna! A certain youkai and his little companion is going in my mind, no his in deffirent anime and manga, but still they got my attention. Oh well at least I got my idea back... because it takes many stories to let my idea to come back... gommen ne.**

"Gajeel, if I were you I'll make her fall for me" Lily said to Gajeel, Levy just hit him and bruised his ego again,

"Tch, what the hell are you talking about cat?" Gajeel asked.

"That Levy girl makes her fall for you so she will make your image intact. Gihi"

"Shut up... hmmm... that might be a good idea" then Gajeel munched his piece of iron.

That was Jet and Droy have heard they fisted and glared to Gajeel's direction. But he is oblivious of it. Then the two move out to look for their teammate and tell her what Gajeel is planning.

As Gajeel gulped his iron, he makes a serious look and said. "But I won't go that far just to annoy her or anyone for the sake of my image"

"Gi hi. I salute you for that" as Lily raised his glass of drink for a tossed.

Outside the guild Jet and Droy found Levy and told her what they heard.

"What? Gajeel said that?"Levy hissed. _Just try idiot!_

"Mah, mah, Levy-chan calm down"

"Yeah, we knew his plan; he could never use it to you" Droy said.

"Yeah, you're right" _let's see who will fall first._

"Do you think we have to pretend you didn't know so make him believe his plan is working?" Jet then said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea" Droy said.

"Thank you guys, I appreciated you did but I can handle him myself" Levy said.

_Stupid Gajeel you'll regret you even plan that!_ Levy said as evil aura is radiating in her body...

After many days in the guild neither Shadow Gear nor Gajeel are seen for they took some missions of their own.

It was then they both came back, well only Levy is on the guild, Jet and Droy are both caught sick from the previous mission and have to spend days in their dorm to rest. Gajeel is minding his own business in the corner of the guild watching the upcoming fights of his guild mates.

"Natsu-nii how you say a person you liked them?" as Romeo joined the little brawled asked.

"Hmmm, Come on Fight me!" Natsu then punched Elfman.

"Eh? No not that kind of like, like-like. It is" Romeo dodged as Max jumped out of the corner.

"Oh? That kind of like?" Natsu dodged to..."hmmm just invite them in a mission"

"It's not a man to say that in the person you like!" Elfman shouted then Natsu kicked him.

Romeo then nodded...

Some of the other guild mates sweat dropped for the little boy.

Then the guild door opened and entered a panting Lucy.

Lucy went to the request board and took a poster in it and then grab Natsu and Happy along her way to Mira.

Then after recording the mission to Mira, Lucy pulled Natsu's scarf and Happy's Tail without saying a word and went out of the guild. And that only happened for a mere minutes!

"Wow, I never thought Lucy-nee is that forward" Romeo brakes the silence of the guild.

Making his guild mates sweat drop...

Romeo then went to the request board. He scanned the board and look for a easy job for his motive. He'll make his move today, he is planning to invite a certain Dragon slayer in a mission together, and neither that wasn't Natsu-nii or Gajeel-san. Yes it is Wendy-chan...

His heart pounds in his ribs as he looked at a poster...

"**I need a part-time assistance in 8island for a day"**

**By Yajima**

**Strong waiters and cute waitress needed.**

**J400, 000 payments.**

**Sign: Yajima owner and cook.**

_This is perpect!_ Romeo said to himself, he felt more nervous for they never had a mission together before. He took the poster and read it one more time and then he gazed at the sky dragon slayer's table. She was currently reading a book Levy had given her... Charle her exceed looked at him. Romeo tensed up. And blushed feeling he was caught from stealing a cookie in a jar.

"I can do this..." he whispered to himself...

(Me: Ganbatte ne Romeo!)

Then he walked to Wendy's table...

"Ahm... ano..." Romeo's face is so red and steams are coming out of his head. He felt embarrassed

"What do you want child?" Charle said.

"Ahre? Romeo-kun nani?" Wendy said.

_Whoa! She called me Romeo-kun!_ Romeo cried animatedly in his mind.

"P-please go on t-this m-mission with me"

He bowed as he held her the poster.

The little dragon slayer blushed.

But then Charle took the poster and read it...

"Hmp, this is a lame mission" she commented coldly.

"Charle!" Wendy said to her.

"Fine go on that mission with him but I will not join" she then stands up and leaved.

"I'm sorry for her actions" Wendy bowed to Romeo.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... It's nothing really!" he panicked and blushed.

Then Wendy smiled at him...

Wendy took the poster and read it, and then they decided to go to Mira to record it.

**All right I got something important to do so this is for now sorry again for late updates! And thank you for reading!**

**Review?**

**Ahh please read my Magnolia Academy Fanfic if you want some spooky kind of story!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima did.**

**Aww... The manga is making me sad...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry for late update of this series! And thank you for all that favs and followed this series you really don't have an idea how happy I'm that you take time on reading my work. (.n_n.). Thank you very much!

As the teen's walks to Mira's direction someone interrupted them.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you two to go on that mission." Wakaba said he and Master Macao blocked the way.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

Romeo looked confused he looked at his father, this father looked weird, likes someone who hiding a humour in the situation.

"Because..." Wakaba pause. Then laughed! "You might be lovey-dovey!"

Master Macao punched Wakaba.

"You old geezer that's not we practice! And don't compare my son to you!" Master Macao said.

Wakaba punched master Macao back."Oh yeah? Where would I compare him? To his father that drunkenly proposed to his mother?" and the two started to fight.

"I think we can pass now" Romeo said.

"Um" Wendy agreed.

"Oh this job is perfect for you to alright but I'm afraid you needed a hand in here," Mira said.

Disappointed the two mages put their shoulder down.

"But Natsu-nii and Luce-nee just left" Romeo said

"Oh, but Gajeel and Levy are still here. Why not invite them?" Mira suggested.

"Eh?" the two teen mage said.

Mira smiled but a purple aura is vibrating to her body. Makes the two mages shivers in their spine.

"Mira-san kowai ne" Wendy stated.

"Hmmm?" Mira said.

"W-We will try to ask them" Romeo said.

"Try?" Mira asked.

"We will ask them!" They both answered.

"Good answer" Mira said.

The two sighed in relieved.

"Wendy-chan I'll ask Gajeel-san you could ask Levy-nee-chan" Romeo said.

"Are you sure? Wendy asked.

"umm" Romeo gave her a childish smile.

Romeo went to Gajeel's table.

"Whatever you planning brat forget it." Gajeel said.

Then they felt an evil glare coming from other than Mira.

"Are you not coming Gajeel-san?" Mira asked.

Mira's face starts to have a crack like when she is turning into her Satan soul.

Gulp.

"Fine, I'll go" Gajeel said.

Mira's transformation stopped.

"I'll go and record it then..." Mira said as she left.

"Tch" Gajeel said. Romeo secretly chucked.

Wendy greeted Levy fist when she arrived at her table.

"Anno Levy-san would you accompany me on this mission?" Wendy asked.

Levy read the poster. "Sure. Wendy"

Mira smile to the four members.

"I already called Yajima-san. You can't quit now." Mira said.

"Tch" Gajeel said.

"Good luck to your mission guy's!" Mira bided goodbye.

Wendy and Levy tried their waitress uniform. The cut of it change not like the one's Erza and Lucy used to wear when they went there. It was an orange loli cut dress with apron and cute boot's for girls.

"Wow Wendy-chan kawaii!" Romeo said.

"Arigatou-nee Romeo-kun" Wendy smiled shyly.

Gajeel just looked at Levy. She gave him an annoyed look.

"What? You expect me to call you cute too Shrimp?" Gajeel said.

"Hmp"

"Gihi" Gajeel smirked.

"Let's get to work then" Levy said.

A/N: I'm really really sorry for my lack of updating. My brother needed the laptop to his school and he lost our broadband. (Yeah where poor that we preferred stick broadband) haay... so I just use some rented computers to type one shot stories...

Well I thank you who read's my other one shots and thank you for fav it and followed it. (n_n)

I'm also planning to make a sequel to Elfman and Evergreen story. I don't know if I'll make it a series or just a two shot's.

Thank you again in your time in reading this! Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the Fairy Tail.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Hi minna! Yey! I have recovered from flue! Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.

Everything is going smooth in their mission not until the customer starts to increase at lunch time.

"May I have your order, please" Levy said.

"Oh where is the waitress with the big boobies here?" the first man asked, ignoring her question,

"Um, I really don't know sir" Levy kept her temper."May I get your order please?"

"Aw, I wanted a big boobies waitress too" The second man said. Totally ignoring Levy's question.

"Hey guys this waitress isn't bad look at her ass" the third man said.

Levy winced. She is pissed. Even though there are as big as Elfman.

"Hey missy you free tonight?" The third man said.

"I'm sorry sir but if you're not going to order I shall take my leave" Levy said.

"Hey don't be a snob" the second man grabbed Levy's arm.

Levy is very pissed she is about to use her magic when...

"Problem here?" Gajeel said as he approached them.

"Yeah your waitress here is a snob, we only want some fun" the third man answered

"Sir if you want a little fun, I can give it to you" Gajeel eyed the man who's holding Levy.

"Oh yeah?" the man smirked.

The two other laughed.

Then the man pushed Levy, she almost fall but Gajeel catches her.

"Oh ho she's his girlfriend "the first man said.

Levy glared at them.

"No fighting inside my restaurant" Yajima said.

"Gajeel" Levy stopped Gajeel as he starts to winced.

"It's okay shrimp..."

"Are you chicken out?" the second man said.

The other two make a chicken sound.

"Tch" Gajeel snorted."Let's go then" he then led the men outside.

Gajeel comeback after ten seconds.

"Gihi" Gajeel laughed as he shakes-off his hands.

The three men are at outside knocked out.

After that incident everything went fine,

"Thank you for your hard work" Yajima bowed.

They bowed to each other too.

But then Levy and Gajeel are ignoring each other.

Romeo and Wendy just became close after that mission.

Mira sobbed and sniffed.

"It's okay –kina" Kinana tapped her.

"D-demo" sniffed. Sniffle"I really thought they will be close to each other" Mira cried.

"Are you also the one who plotted the goons –kina?"

"Huh? No" Mira said.

"I think Gajeel –san has feelings for Levy-chan kina"

"You think so?" Mira eyes shined.

Kinana smiled as she sweat dropped for Mira's change of mood.

"Why the foul mood?" Lily asked Gajeel , they are a new mission that is supposed to be easy but Gajeel is screwing it. just growled he didn't understand what he felt. Well he just save Levy right? He dissevered a Thank you. And what the big deal to him anyway?

"Did you and Levy get into lover's quarrel again?" Lily asked.

Gajeel almost tripped.

"Shut up cat!" Gajeel said as he finds his balance.

"Gi hi" The black exceed smirked.

A/N: that's all for now! Thank you for reading!

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

"Levy-chan it wasn't that big you know" Lucy said to Levy that day.

If you would asked Levy, she preferred to just stay at the Fairy Hills and hide herself to the world. But she had no choice; Lucy fetched her this morning and asked her no forced her to help in a certain rune puzzle that needed to be solved. Fried is at a mission with the Raijinshuu and she is the only one who could do it. Levy has a pimple a very big one in her left cheek.

"Thanks" Levy said sarcastically.

Lucy just gave her an apology look.

Then

"Whoa... that was big Levy" Cana said, not far from their table."Tsk.I told you to stop thinking of Gajeel."

Levy blushed."If this is because of him, my pimple will be as big as mount Hakobe!"

"So you mean you really are thinking of Gajeel~" Lucy teased Levy.

"No!" Levy lied she become red even more.

"Yup... she really is" Canna said as then she took a sip in her booze.

Levy pouted and whined.

Lucy and the other girl laughed at her reaction.

Then the topic of their conversation entered inside the guild.

"Uy~ speaking of the devil" Cana teased Levy.

"Urusai" Levy said as she is furiously blushing!

* * *

Gajeel entered the guild he just wanted to relax from the almost failed mission, well the mission is finished but Lily did all the work. That makes Gajeel frustrated...

He then gazed the certain bookworm who is in his mind for the whole time...

Levy is with her group of freinds, as usual she is busy at her book...

But she look pissed about something...

And she had a bump in her cheek...

Gajeel smirked as he realized what it is.

'It looks swollen yet cute' Gajeel thought.

'Huh? Cute? Where the hell did come from?' another voice asked in his head asked.

"You totally likkke herrr" Lily said in his baritone voice, he didn't realized that he was now staring at Levy.

Looks like their other members heard Lily and look at their direction...

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING ATT?" Gajeel snapped at their nosy guild mates as he is kinda red face.

* * *

The group of girls in the bar counter can't help but squeal and squeaked!

"Kyaaah~" Lucy playfully pushed and teased Levy...

Mira and the other girls squeaked too! Mira has even some tears in her eyes! What's wrong to this entire people? Squeaking and squealing like crazy. 'So what's the big deal if Gajeel has someone he like?' Levy thought as she was oblivious of what's happening.

Lissanaplayfully nudged Levy.

"Will you all be silent? I can't concentrate here" Levy said as she is really pissed. "Hmmp. If I were you, I won't believe in anything that guy will say" Levy suddenly said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

The girls questionable looked at Levy.

"Because..." Levy put down her book. "It's only his plan for his image"

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Droy and Jet told me so... they heard him say something about making me fall for him"

The girls glared at Gajeel direction...

"So? You were planning to spoil it?" Lucy asked.

"No on the contrary, I'll give him what he wants..." Levy said.

"Huh?" The girls gave her a confused look.

"Girls, I decided to just play his game, that's all" Levy said confidently."I'll make him believe that I really fall for him. Then I'll use my charm to make him kind to me and then make him join in our team! I'll make him our errand boy." Levy whispered the last part...

She is welcome by a silence among the girls.

"Well, good luck to you then" Lucy said as she breaks the silence.

"Yeah" the other's said.

Levy smile confidently...

"Still that pimple of you're is big" Canna teased Levy again.

Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail...

A/N: Sorry for my late update in this story...

Gomen ne.

Thakn you for your kindness.

Bow

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm very sad in the last comment here, too bad it affected my brain and I cannot put any continuation in this series. Those who favs and followed this series, I'm so sorry. But I'm going to discontinue this series…**

**Gomen..**

**I am.**

**Very **

**Sorry…**

**Hountou ni Gomen minna-san…**

**I cant help but say this here…**

**To those who discouraged me…**

**I hope you got your FUN now..**

**What happened in the "Unleashed your imagination" when other people like you exist in here…**

**But sorry to pop your bubble, because I will still write in any DAMN language I want! Even I suck at the Grammar and you didn't understand what I've write . It's not my problem that you got a poor imagination… duh….**

**Whooo. Sorry about that…**

**But really am working in a AU GaLe…**

**But please don't hurry me up? **

**I'm still mending my imaginative creativity… (n_n)**

**That's ALL pip's!**

**Advance merry Christmas!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
